Different garments, such as brassieres and camisoles, are worn by females, and many females prefer for such garments to provide support and control for their bust. Similarly, females often prefer for swimwear to also provide support and control for the bust.
Conventional garments, while offering some support and control, often cause some discomfort and annoyance to the wearer. A female often struggles to find a brassiere or camisole offering the right level of support with the right fit for her individual body. This struggle may be more difficult for a full-figured woman with a larger bust size. Similar difficulties are experienced when searching for swimwear.
Conventionally, a number of different brassiere designs have been used in attempts to provide support for the wearer while offering a comfortable fit. One conventional design is a brassiere with an underwire that is positioned along the underside of the bust. The traditional underwire is a U-shaped member that extends along the bottom of the breast from one side of the breast to the other side of the breast. The traditional underwire has a first end located at the side of a cup and a second end located on the opposite side of the cup. The traditional underwire is a continuous wire that spans from the first end to the second end. In effect, the traditional underwire spans the entire underside of the cup and a wearer's breast.
An additional design that has been utilized is the soft cup brassiere. Soft cup brassieres may be padded or lined to provide comfort and support.
Conventional brassieres may not provide proper containment of the breast. Without containment, the breast may shift or move outside of the cup region, which may be uncomfortable, inconvenient, and/or sometimes embarrassing.
These issues and experiences are not limited to brassieres. Females may experience similar issues in providing control and support of their bust when wearing a conventional camisole or conventional article of swimwear. Conventional camisoles or swimwear also may not provide proper containment of the breast, allowing the potentially uncomfortable and embarrassing shifting of the breast outside of the cup region.